Aftershock
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: Beast Boy after Terra's betrayal. Spoilers.


Aftershock by the Lady Arianrod

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns the Teen Titans. Some quotes in the beginning taken from the episodes "Betrayal" and "Aftershock".

A/n: Beast Boy vignette after the betrayal of Terra. A bit sad.

Enjoy !

* * *

_Do you trust me?_

More than anyone in the world…

Terra, you wouldn't!

_Watch me…_

* * *

The last few days were all a blur to Beast Boy. He wasn't a scholar or an experienced lover of any kind. He was a shape-shifter that had assumed the forms of many animals. Because of this, many of the primal instincts and pains that he had experienced as a cougar or a bald eagle were still present in his young heart.

He understood things in simple ways; overblown definitions and scientific words weren't his forte. Even so, he understood pain.

Beast Boy's youth was falling away in small pieces as he stood, forehead against the wall, in the Titans Tower.

How could everything have changed so quickly?

When Terra had entered his life, Beast Boy felt a new excitement come over him. He had made a new friend, someone wild and free and quite the perfect companion for his joke-cracking self…

In short, things were perfect.

Terra and Beast Boy had their starlit talks, their amusement park games, and even a disagreement or two. Even so, it was heaven for the young changeling… He'd never met anyone as energetic or full of life as Terra and, to top it off, she seemed to like him. Terra appreciated his corny jokes and simply _enjoyed_ his company…

They were friends.

Beast Boy was friendly with all of the Titans. He always had been. Even so, Terra was different—she liked him above everyone else. He was her best friend. And, behind his love-filled glances and dreamy sighing, Beast Boy genuinely appreciated Terra's presence on the team… She spiced things up, laughed at his jokes, changed his life…

They had all changed his life. Beast Boy had a place to call home, complete with a dysfunctional family to argue with and worry about and annoy. Terra became a part of that family— like a favorite sibling or a cool cousin that you always aspire to be like as a kid.

When everything changed, Beast Boy didn't know what to believe. He was the one that held onto Terra's friendship for the longest. Even when everyone deemed Terra worth _fighting_, Beast Boy still didn't want to strike his beloved friend, the one that had understood him…

So she hit him first.

Her fists said what her cold words did not. Terra had never liked Beast Boy or any of the Titans; it was all….

_Fake_.

Beast Boy didn't have much experience in the complex world of human relationships either. His fragile world of laughter and bonding and one-liners was gone as soon as Terra glared down at him, eyes blue like ice and empty of all love…

It was the end. Beast Boy let his eyes survey the darkness as he hung above a bottomless chasm, only severely wounded prey for his 'best friend'…

And she sent him to his death willingly. Beast Boy fell into the shadows, but his heart fell beyond all measurable depths….

_Betrayal…_

"Terra…. How could you? I trusted…" he whispered as he fell into a world that few children know.

Beast Boy shook his head, freeing the damaging bits of memory that still lingered in his aching mind. Terra was gone; she had taken with her his trust, happiness, and belief in the beauty of friendship….

Little remained after the turning of Terra.

Beast Boy slowly accepted what had happened as he saw Terra's final moments…. She was never _fully_ evil, but still….

She had broken his heart.

And, even though Terra was little more than the granite that she once commanded, Beast Boy still loved her. Something in him knew that the Terra he had once believed existed could still exist…

Somehow.

Turning from the darkness, the changeling approached his friends with a weak smile. The Teen Titans smiled back, eyes hiding hearts that still struggled to rebuild themselves. They were all lost at the moment, but they weren't forsaken…

They had each other.

End.


End file.
